The Kingdom of Lost Hearts
by Nataly
Summary: A fairytail with Magic, Adventure,... and some Love. A boy and three of his friends are swept by the Hurricane from the Paradise to the land of Danger. Can they survive? And what future holds for our heroes in store?
1. Prologue

The Kingdom of Lost Hearts By: Magnificent Starlight Fighter  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
In an island of no worry, a boy with courageous soul lived. He, and three of his friends were the only ones who lived on the island. The children had everything any child could dream of. They played all day in the sand, they had fun in the water, they befriended all other creatures - monsters specifically - that lived on the island. They knew magic. They had everything..except Love.  
  
Then one day. On the boys' 15th Birthday a terrible hurricane swept over the Island and swept children on the other island. There - thanks to the hurricane - the children were separated. Now the boy has a mission to find his friends and get all of them back home. Little does he know that on this island - The Kingdom of Lost Hearts - him awaits danger, adventure, and most of all True Love.  
  
This is a story of how Prince found his Princess. Of how Love can melt the hearts of the coldest people. A story of Romance, Adventure, and Magic. A story about The Kingdom of Lost Hearts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magnificent Starlight Fighter: So what do you think?  
  
Evil Starlight: Aibou! I think that you've outdone yourself!  
  
MSF: I think so to, but we need to know what readers think.  
  
ES: Tell us if we should continue writing this story, or if it sucks.  
  
MSF: Suggestions and Flames are welcome! We'll see if you'll be able to guess who the main character is!  
  
MSF&ES: Ja ne!!!!!!! 


	2. And so it begins

The Kingdom of Lost Hearts  
  
By:Magnificent Starlight Fighter  
  
Chapter 1 - And so it begins....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright light flashes. A woman with long flowing white hair is seen flying forward to the island. The woman is dressed in snow-white robes. The same colored angel wings stick out of her back. In her arms the woman holds eight bundles. with eight infants in them. Silver eyes search for a good place, where to put the children. Finally, she sees a nice place and gently flies there, as to not disturb infants' peaceful slumber by flying too fast.  
  
She lands on yellow sand of the island, and goes to a small house. The house was build for the children to live in, long before even she knew about it. The woman frowned. The Elders must have foreseen everything long time ago. She gently put the bundles on the floor and opened the door.  
  
There she found another woman waiting for her.. actually this was not really a woman. The creature was a fusion of a Mermaid and a Human. She had long wavy green hair, emerald green eyes, and greenish skin. Her name was Michuru. Se was dressed in green robes. "How did you know that I will be here?" asked Serenity - the angel - while picking up two infants.  
  
Michuru moved to help Serenity, and took two more infants in her hands "Elders.." was the only thing she said. "I understand." Serenity nodded. The Elders knew about everything, before it even started. Then suddenly a bolt of thunder flashed outside. The sky darkened. Pearly white clouds turned from white to black. Two women heard more thunder.  
  
"Quickly close the door!" said the Angel. The Mermaid obeyed. "GIVE ME THE CHILDREN!" boomed the voice outside. Cold fear came over the women. "It can't be him can it?" asked Michuru.  
  
"Yes. It's the demon." Suddenly something dawned on Serenity. She became as cold as the stone. "We left four children outside!" she ran to the door as fast as she could, but it was too late. When she opened the door, there was only cold rain pouring outside. 'No, it can't be.the children.they were angels only hope to survive! I failed.'  
  
.there was only cold rain pouring outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
MSF: That was one good chappie! ^.^  
  
ES: Yes, aibou your right! That chapter was good! ^.~  
  
MSF: HEY! What's going on with you? How come you're agreeing with me?  
  
ES: I had a good night nap yesterday. ^_______^  
  
MSF: Oh! ^.^ Yo, people out there please review.. ONEGAI??????????!!!!  
  
MSF&ES:  
  
CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
